Mi hermoso Porsche amarillo
by Marii'land
Summary: Porque Alice quería su Porsche amarillo y Edward odiaba el color, pero son hermanos y harían lo que fuera por el otro. NO ES INCESTO. Entre New Moon y Eclipse -Libros-. OS para el Paintbrush Contest.


**-The Paintbrush Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia:**** Mi hermoso Porsche amarillo.**  
**Nombre de la Autora: Marii'land**  
**Pareja:**** Edward/Alice**  
**Número de palabras:**** 2540 palabras aproximadamente –uno nunca sabe si Word está mintiendo (?)-.**  
**Rating/Advertencias: T. NO HAY INCESTO. Es la relación fraternal de Edward y Alice que todos amamos y adoramos. Spoilers de Luna Nueva y una pequeña parte de Eclipse (Los libros).**

_**Mi hermoso Porsche amarillo.**_

_**«-Voy a tener que comprarme uno de ésos legalmente. Era fabuloso. –Te regalaré uno para Navidad (…) –Amarillo.»  
**__**Alice & Edward. Luna Nueva. Capítulo: La huida. Pág 506.**_

**Alice's POV**

Edward es el mejor, y lo repito, el M-E-J-O-R hermano del mundo.

Porque sip, él me iba a regalar mi Porsche. Lo _vi._

Creo que ésta es la mejor visión que he tenido en toda mi no vida. Inclusive en la que vi a Jasper y a los Cullen por primera vez se queda corta con esta.

Y, ¿saben qué es lo mejor de todo? Que me lo regalará exactamente del mismo modelo y, por sobre todo, color. Porque, por Dios, ¿a qué el amarillo no es un color HERMOSO? Mírenlo de esta manera: el amarillo es el color que más abunda en verano y ¿¡a quién no le gusta la verano! ¡Siempre todo esta tan lindo y soleado!; para los islámicos el amarillo es el color simbólico de la sabiduría, y, por Dios, estamos hablando de mi, la sabia Alice (Uuuh, me gusta.); Dios se representa simbólicamente como un triángulo amarillo… Hay taantas cosas _cools _relacionadas con el amarillo.

Y se preguntarán, ¿entonces cuál es el problema?

Pues, es largo. Pero todo tiene relación con Edward yo-siempre-tomo-el-lado-malo-y-pesimista-de-todo sabelotodo Cullen (Siguen gustándome estos nuevos sobrenombres.)

**Edward's POV**

No puedo creer lo que estoy considerando hacer.

El que Alice sea mi hermana preferida no significa que tenga que obedecerla en _eso._

¿Saben qué es lo peor? ¡Que Alice lo sabe! Ella sabe muy bien de mi aversión hacia _ese_ color.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser amarillo ese Porsche que robó en Italia? ¡¿Por qué?

Y todo, como siempre, es culpa de _Emmett_…

_-Flashback-_

Todas las notas llegaban solas a mi cerebro, el cual enviaba todas las indicaciones a mis manos.

Todo cuadraba y lentamente se ligó a una melodía que reconocería donde fuera.

La nana de mi Bella.

Si, la, sol, mi, re, si…

- EDWAAAAAAARD!- gritó Emmett, interrumpiendo mi momento de inspiración.

- Si quieres grita más duro, en Vancouver no te escucharon.- dije empezando a molestarme. Todos saben que sólo hay dos cosas que me molestan cualquier cosa negativa que implique a Bella y que me interrumpan cuando estoy tocando.

- Necesito tu ayuda.-

- ¿Para que?-

La mirada que me dio no me agradó en lo absoluto.

- ¿Podrías, por favor, volverme a explicar por qué quieres hacer una reacción química que has hecho una y otra vez por los últimos 50 años?- dije tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

- Porque no tengo nada que hacer, estoy aburrido y Rosie salió con Esme, Alice y Jasper de caza.

- Está bien- dije resignado, era un simple experimento de un volcán en erupción y luego volvería a sentarme en el piano un rato-, empecemos.

_-Fin Flashback-_

Digamos que la estupidez de Emmett me dejó la piel totalmente amarilla por 19 días, sin contar los días donde tenía un asqueroso tono amarillo-con-cloro.

Y, aún cuando eso data de hace mas o menos 10 años, sigo teniéndole repulsión al color.

Además; el color amarillo está también asociado a la madurez y lo viejo, ¿a quién le gusta ser llamado viejo? ¡A nadie!; el amarillo en conjunción con el gris representa muchas veces la inseguridad; un amarillo con un toque de verde siempre tiene la sensación de "sucio" o poco atrayente, imagínenlo en el verde Forks; el amarillo es el color de los disgustos, ya que la piel suele adoptar un color amarilloso en un momento de irritabilidad… Y podría seguir hablando.

Pero, heme aquí.

Saliendo a comprar el p… precioso Porsche.

Porsche _amarillo_ que tendré que ver _todos_ los días cada vez que vaya a salir.

Y ¿por qué? Porque es Alice. Mi hermanita. A quien quiero demasiado como para no regalarle su Porsche –eso sonó un tanto gay-. Además, se lo que me pasará si no le regalo su Porsche.

Me dieron escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

Cuando arranqué el motor de Volvo sentí unos golpes en el vidrio del asiento del copiloto.

Afuera estaba Alice.

- ¿Qué quieres, Allie?- dije cuando terminé de bajar el vidrio.

- ¿Qué crees? No dejaré que vayas solo a comprar mi Porsche. Será para terminar teniendo un Porsche azul, llevando a Bella a todas partes para que tu puedas ver, y cito, "lo hermosa que se ve con ese color"- y sin mas, abrió la puerta y se acomodó en el asiento.

Salimos a comprar el Porsche, el mágico Porsche, el gran Porsche, el bendito Porsche, e infinidades de adjetivos que Alice (reconozco que el último de ellos fue de mi autoría) le había otorgado a la palabra Porsche durante toda esta "larga espera" que transcurrió desde que ella misma tomo prestado el hermoso (allí vamos de nuevo…) Porsche amarillo para llevar a Bella al Palazzo dei Priori, y bueno… el resto es historia. La verdad, adentrándonos al tema de la hermandad, Alice y yo siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, a pesar de que no compartamos la misma sangre, o si, bueno… para mi sigue siendo un tema complicado de explicar ya que somos vampiros, sangre… bueno, en fin, el punto es que un fuerte vinculo siempre nos ha unido y ella es una de las que más me entiende o con la que "mejor me llevo", por así decirlo, pero esto no es algo que en realidad yo haya compartido con ella, es decir, de lo que ella haya podido estar al tanto por yo habérselo dicho de mis labios, sino que simplemente tanto Alice como yo lo sabemos porque es un sentimiento compartido que no hace falta mencionar para saber que existe.

**Alice's POV**

Pues sí, salimos a comprar el Porsche. Obviamente Edward no debe estar muy emocionado con toda esta cuestión del auto amarillo (esa es una historia muuy interesante…) pero obviamente yo lo estoy. ¿Saben?, ¡amo a Edward!, bueno, es obvio que me refiero a que, aunque nunca se lo haya dicho, para mí él es un hermano excepcional, al igual que los otros pero ustedes saben, hay veces que existe una conexión diferente, que no importa si es mencionada o no, nosotros estamos al tanto de esta.

Íbamos en el Volvo de Edward camino al concesionario, pero yo, obviamente, soy Alice, tenía que romper el hielo:

- ¡Vaya, vaya!, con que mi hermanito no tiene ni media palabra que compartir, ¿no? Tal vez Bella te está pegando aquel asunto de lo "misterioso".

- ¡Tu siempre de graciosita! Pues no, simplemente estoy pensando a que concesionario ir.

- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo leyendo tu propia mente!, Bella te tiene mal, tenemos que hacer algo!- dije riéndome para molestarlo y hacer el viaje más ameno… para mí, claro.

**Edward's POV**

Mi hermanita, como siempre, quiere jugar al juego favorito de ella y de Emmett –quien fue el creador, claro está-, "molesta a Edward con Bella", le daré el gusto, siempre lo hago, pero yo también haré mi jugada. Esto es relativo, como todo juego de ajedrez, y como decía el gran científico Isaac Newton: Con toda acción ocurre siempre una reacción igual y contraria. Había sido un poco difícil ocultárselo a Alice, por sus claros "poderes", pero hasta ahora lo había logrado. Todo era cuestión de no "decidirlo". Y ya estaba muy cerca de lograrlo. Era imposible fallar a éstas alturas.

**Alice's POV**

Edward sigue pensativo, esto no puede significar algo muy bueno o muy malo… Eso no tuvo mucho sentido, ¡pero algo debe estar planeando!, hay algo bastante positivo acerca del hecho de tener esa conexión y eso es, conocerlo mejor que nadie… Además, si no me lo dice lo veré, en el momento en que lo decida.

- Edward, si mi memoria no me falla -esa frase es muy graciosa, considerando mi habilidad de… bueno ustedes saben- creo que estamos yendo por el camino equivocado.

- Si, disculpa, ya lo note hace unos minutos -ay si, el siempre tan eficiente- pero no encontré vía de retorno para volver a la autopista principal de nuevo, así que tendremos que encontrar un lugar donde estacionar y luego ver si alguien nos puede ayudar.

- No te preocupes, si nadie nos quiere decir, puedes leer su mente, ¿no?, ¡tienes que ser más efectivo hermano!

- Alice, creo que ya es suficiente el estar perdidos como para que te parezca oportuno estar hablando sarcásticamente. Sabes bien que mi poder tiene ciertos límites geográficos y, por si no lo has notado, ¡no hay nadie en la carretera!. Además, ¿por qué no predijiste esto?, ¡nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo!

- ¡Ah no, ahora no me vengas a echar la culpa a mí! Yo no fui la que por estar pensando en Bella me salí del camino, ¡tu, "gran genio"!

- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya basta de meter a Bella en el asunto, ya que no se si notaste que no nos ayuda en nada el mencionarla para hacerme sentir culpable

-¡Alguien está un poquito amargado, ¿no? –ya me estaba sacando de quicio-. Bueno, te seguiré la corriente, estacionemos junto a aquel campo de girasoles y veamos si conseguimos a alguien que nos ubique.

**Edward's POV**

Pequeña e ingenua Alice, siempre cree que se sale con la suya (aunque hay veces en las que realmente lo hace y me agarra desprevenido, si es que no me adentro en sus pensamientos) pero esta vez no es una de esas.

Sé que a pesar de que no lo parezca, ella está disfrutando este momento a solas conmigo, como un momento en familia, que nunca está de más. Yo solo me limitare a decir que concuerdo con ella.

Podía escuchar claramente los pensamientos de Alice –quien aparentemente estaba tan distraída que no recordaba que yo podía oírla-.

_Esto no estaba en mis planes. Porque si, estaba agradecida con Edward desde un principio por acceder a comprarme el Porsche amarillo de mis "sueños" (y mis travesuras), pero ¡¿"perdernos"?. Por Dios, ¡somos vampiros!, ¡NO PODEMOS PERDERNOS!... Pero lo "estábamos"… Mataré a Edward Cullen. Después de sacarle la verdad por las buenas o por las malas, lo mataré._

Llegamos a la entrada de una pradera -con el sol radiante, pero a la vez un viento de otoño muy refrescante que hacía que las hojas amarillentas de los árboles formaran un remolino en el suelo- y nos sentamos recostándonos de un árbol que quedaba en una especie de colina.

- ¡Oh, genial! –dije al prestarle mas atención a las flores y a las hojas caídas-. Más amarillo. Ese color parece perseguirme desde que tengo consciencia

- Es un color hermoso, deja de quejarte. ¡Gruñón!. ¡Estas muuuuuuuy viejo para la gracia!

- Y tu estas muuuuuy graciosa hoy hermanita... ¿Acaso no te cansas de molestarme? –dije con un tono sarcástico.

- ¡No me tientes Edward!, mira que no son pocas las razones por las que quiero hacer esto -dijo mientras me daba un pequeño empujón con su codo.

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste, hermanita! ¡Esto es guerra!

Empuje a Alice por la pequeña colina pero ella, con un movimiento astuto y digamos que muy sutil logro jalarme del brazo sin que me diera cuenta y rodamos los dos colina abajo hasta llegar a la llanura de la pradera. Al llegar nos quedamos recostados sobre el suelo cubierto de hojas marchitas de otoño. Toda la gama amarilla de colores cubriendo el suelo.

- ¿Sabes Edward? Hace mucho que no pasábamos un tiempo entre hermanos como este… Así haya sido por una "confusión de vías", sinceramente estoy muy feliz de que haya pasado- dijo mostrándome una de sus sonrisas, al estilo Alice.

- Querida Alice, ¡tu hermano nunca se equivoca sin un propósito! Sabía que con las cosas que últimamente han estado pasando no he tenido tiempo para estar contigo y recordar aquellos momentos que solíamos vivir antes. Por eso supe que te caería bien, y no puedo decir que a mí no. El revivir esas bonitas experiencias entre hermanos.–si, muy cursi. Pero era cierto.

No había pasado un tiempo de caridad entre hermanos con Alice desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y lo extrañaba, y se que Alice lo extrañaba también –lo podía escuchar en sus pensamientos-. Pero la vida es complicada y no bastan las 24 horas diarias para hacer todo lo que uno quiere, por más que no podamos dormir.

- Edward, ¡te odio!, ¿pero sabes por qué?, porque despreciablemente siempre sabes lo que quiero! Pero ahora solo queda algo por descubrir.

- ¿Y cuál será el problema ahora?

- Sé que te desviaste del camino a propósito, pero, ¿te tomaste el tiempo de pensar la vía de retorno?

_Maldición…_

**Alice's POV**

Obviamente la respuesta brilla por su ausencia, y es en serio, Edward no se percato de si en realidad había o no una vía de retorno (es broma, si había una. Sólo que Edward no sabía en eso, ¡tampoco hay que criticar tanto al muchacho con buenas intenciones!). Luego de unas 2 o 3 horas logramos salir de aquel remoto lugar pero era muy tarde y Edward accedió que iríamos tan pronto como tuviéramos un día libre en conjunto –hoy Bella tenía que estar con Charlie, quien le propuso un tiempo "padre e hija", y Jasper estaba de cacería, por lo que fue posible nuestro "viaje de aventuras"-.

A veces nos aferramos mucho a ciertas cosas que, a lo largo del tiempo (a pesar de si merecerlas), comienzan a tomar mucha importancia en nuestras vidas, dejando de lado otros asuntos que suelen formar parte de nuestra personalidad, o bien haberla formado de por sí. Es bueno de vez en cuando recordar esos momentos que han construido buena parte de nuestras memorias, y han hecho del viaje de nuestra vida, una travesía agradable.

Había pasado ya una semana de mi "perdida"/viaje-de-aventuras/tiempo-de-caridad-entre-hermanos con Edward, cuando vino a mí una nueva visión que me hizo saltar y plantarme en la entrada del garage de la mansión.

Llevaba 10 minutos esperando, cuando ví un resplandor en la lejanía.

A los 23,8 segundos (si, los conté) apareció, acompañado de un frenazo, un Porsche amarillo Turbo 911 exactamente igual al que había robado en Italia; conducido por un chico de cabello broncíneo que se había convertido en mi chico –y hermano- favorito en todo el mundo desde ese preciso momento (no que antes no fuera mi hermano favorito… pero ustedes me entienden).

En lo que salió del carro, salté a sus brazos gritando de la alegría.

- ¡TE ADORO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!- lo abracé tan fuerte que, de haber sido humano, le hubiera partido unas cuantas costillas… y la columna vertebral…

Cuando por fin lo solté de mi abrazo de oso vi un pedazo de metal alargado en la palma de su mano derecha, el cual terminaba en un cuadrado de baquelita pulida en uno de los extremos.

Ya la llave rozaba mis dedos…

Cuando Edward las quitó de mi vista.

- No tan rápido hermanita, necesito algo a cambio.- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

- ¡Lo que sea! Sólo quiero que me des mi lindo Porsche amarillo.

- ¿Lo que sea?

- ¡Claro! Además- dije sonriendo-, eres mi hermano. Con o sin Porsche, te hubiera ayudado.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrazó.

La felicidad y el sentimiento de fraternidad y amistad que sentíamos en ese momento sólo podían ser expresados con el color amarillo.

- Ahora, ¿qué debo hacer para tener a mi _bebé_?.

_**«-Me estás raptando, ¿verdad? (…) –Lo siento. Me pagó. –¿Con qué? –El Porsche. Es exactamente igual al que robé en Italia.»  
**__**Bella & Alice. Eclipse. Capítulo: Suiza. Pág 152.**_

* * *

_**Hellow, my ppl. O, es decir, our ppl.**_  
Porque por primera vez estamos las dos locas sentadas en un mismo computador escribiendo esto.  
No fue muy fácil escribir esto... No, mentimos, fue MUY díficil. Vivimos separadas por media ciudad y una cola de dos horas -aún asi, amamos esta loca ciudad (?)-, por lo que nuestros padres nos matarán cuando vean la cuenta del teléfono.  
_Además, de que Becks sólo a visto las películas así que se sorprendió cuando le conté toda la historia del Porsche como sale en el libro. _**Créanle, es verdad. Creo que es primera vez que digo eso de Marii. **_Gracias Becks, yo también te quiero. **(?)**_

Este OS es para el concurso organizado por Lady Cornamenta y Mrs. Runaway: The Paintbrush Contest.  
Para votar y leer las historias pueden copiar el link que les dejamos y quitarle los espacios.

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u /2631621/ The_ Paintbrush _Contest

Les recomendamos leer todas las historias. Ya nosotras lo hemos hecho y nos han en-can-ta-do.  
¿Nos dejan un review?  
Gracias por leernos :B  
xoxo

**_From the industry Craziness-and-Fun, here they are… _**


End file.
